The College Girl - Chapter 1- Normal Jenna
by SweetSuicune
Summary: College girl Jenna finds Bo on the verge of death at her college campus at the beginning of summer. She takes her home and saves her life and Bo offers her some summer fun in return. OC. Rated T for mentions of sex, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Jenna was out one night on campus because she realized she left a few things at a friend's dorm and she had to get it then and there because it was the day before summer vacation. You see, Jenna is a normal brunette, green eyed, college girl. But nothing is ever normal is it? She was now on her way back to the parking lot. The way back was a creepy sidewalk road during the night. It lined the forest with only 4 meters of lawn separating them. Jenna couldn't take her eyes off of the creepy forest, until she noticed a dark figure crawling on the lawn. Frightened, Jenna took out her key chain that conveniently had a mini flashlight on it and shined it on the found out that it was a woman with long, dark brown hair. The woman looked up at her; her breath was labored.

"What are you-are you okay?" Jenna rushed over to her and saw that the woman was bleeding. "Oh! Blood!"

The woman grabbed her shoulder and suddenly Jenna felt funny; she felt butterflies. "Take me to your place. Hurry." The brown haired woman rasped.

Jenna hauled her to her feet and walked as quickly as possible to her car. She ripped open the passengers car door, causing the lights to blare on, and managed to get the girl into the seat. The woman who was fighting to stay conscious, fumbled with the seatbelt. Jenna hopped into the driver's and took off to her apartment.

"Stay with me...whoever you are." Said Jenna, glancing over to the mumbling passenger.

"Bo...I'm...Bo," The girl murmured.

"What? Look, just don't fall asleep!"

Jenna kicked open the front door, having her hands occupied with a body. She got the girl to the couch, then closed and locked the front door. "You still alive?" She tapped the woman's cheeks. The girl mumbled in response and Jenna leaned in closer out of instinct. The woman was pretty, even though she had blood smudges all over her.

Suddenly, the chick opened her eyes and they were bright blue, something Jenna would have probably noticed earlier. Before Jenna could even think to back away, she was grabbed and pulled into a kiss. She immediately felt the woman sucking energy from her, but it left a euphoric feeling in Jenna. The woman snuck her hand up Jenna's shirt, molesting her. "Wow," Breathed Jenna. "H-hey, aren't you hurt?"

"This...heals me." The dark haired woman said, trying to slip Jenna's shirt off.

"What?" Jenna started to say but a rush went through her as this woman touched her. "Th-there's a bed...upstairs, you know." That seemed to get the woman's attention because she stopped. Jenna bolted up off of the woman and the couch. They stared at each other for a second and then Jenna rushed to help her upstairs into her room.

The college girl woke up, stretching and then rolling over. She saw a female body laying in her bed, and almost fell out of it. "Woah! You're-you're REAL!"

The woman turned over and sure enough it was the woman from last night. Jenna swore she dreamt that. She was wounded right? The girl was smiling at her though. "How are you still alive? You were bleeding and almost passed out last night!"

The woman chuckled. "I told you...our...intimacy healed me. Sorry I kinda tricked you though..."

"It's fine- whatever. I'm bisexual anyway. But how did you do that? Are you some kind of x-men?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Nope. I'm a succubus, last night I got into some pretty nasty shit, lost my phone and wandered towards the campus lights. You saved my life..."

"Jenna. I'm Jenna Kester."

"I'm Bo. A succubus... a fae."

Jenna giggled, causing Bo to raise her eyebrows again, "what?"

"Nothing. It's silly."

"No, what?"

"Bo as in Bojangles? Beauregard Q. Kazoo?"

Bo laughed. "What? No! Just Bo."

"Hmm..." Jenna smiled and calmed down. "So, you're not human? Then, why are you telling me all this stuff about you?"

Bo shrugged. "You saved my life; I take that very seriously...and I kinda like you."

Jenna's eyes widened a little and her cheeks turned pink. She fiddled with the covers. "But I'm just a college kid."

Bo clicked her tongue and brushed some hair out of Jenna's face. "Now, that's a lie. There must be more to you than that. What are you going to major in?"

"Veterinary medicine." She answered, looking up at Bo. Bo thought this movement was really cute and fought not to kiss the girl out of nowhere.

"Wow," Bo said instead. "See, I couldn't do that. I'm not smart enough."

"No, I bet you're very tactical..." Jenna protested.

Bo snaked her hand up Jennas bare side from under the sheets. Jenna didn't say anything but she jerked forward a little, sending a pulse of energy at Bo. She chuckled, "Sensitive, aren't we?"

Jenna bit her lip, "Kinda..." Her eyelids flickered.

Bo moved her hand back down Jenna's side and then slipped her hand in between Jenna's thighs. The inside of her thighs were very sensitive, so this caused Jenna to gasp and brush against Bo. She embraced Bo hungrily and voiced her name as the succubus climbed on top of her. Bo's eyes glowed bright blue.

"Does that always happen?" Jenna moaned out.

"Yes," Bo sharply inhaled, then kissed Jenna's neck.

"Bo?"

"Mm?" Bo continued to trail kisses down Jenna's naked body.

"You're pretty."

Those two and a half words stopped Bo dead in her tracks. She raised herself and met Jenna's eyes. "What...?"

"I...think you're pretty," Jenna swallowed and then brushed Bo's hair back. Sitting up, Bo still positioned on top of her, she asked. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just...I haven't been told that in a while."  
"Sounds like you need new friends..." Jenna massaged Bo's shoulders.

"Mmmm...You're probably right. Can I bring you with me?"

"For the summer? Hmm...How will I know that I won't get in trouble with the fae or whatever?"

Bo got off of Jenna, knowing that this was a time for questions being answered and not sex. She grabbed her bra and shirt, putting them on while speaking. "Well, I already have a claimed human...I'm pretty sure I can't have another. But I am unaligned." When Jenna raised an eyebrow, she elaborated. "There are two sides that Fae align themselves with. Dark and Light. Long story short, when it was my time to choose, I chose neither." Bo smirked.

"Who's your 'claimed human'?"

"Kenzi. Very quirky. Straight in case you're wondering."

Jenna nodded, "Anything else I should know?"

"I'm constantly trying to be killed."

Laughing Jenna replied, "I never would've guessed. Do you need to get out of here soon? I assume anyone who was chasing after you might come back..."

Bo nodded, "That's right; Smart."

"Right, lemme get dressed and then we'll get going." Jenna shot out of bed, and squealed when Bo groped her butt before she darted off.

Jenna slipped on some skinny jeans, a slouchy tee, pinned her hair up with a clip before putting on some subtle makeup.

"I like your college style." Bo eyed her when she appeared in front of her again.  
Jenna gave her a smile, "I have a thing for comfy clothes..."

"Skinny jeans?" The succubus raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, well if it were up to me I'd walk around without pants all the time, everywhere." She made a face because Bo found her out. "I also may have put them on to...well, impress you."

Bo gave Jenna a lopsided smile and wrapped her arm around her, leading her out of the apartment. "Be careful about that...I might want to rip them off of you next time." Bo whispered into Jenna's ear, making her shiver.


	2. TCG - Making Friends - Chapter 2

"Bo!" Shouted a woman with black hair and straight bangs with a beanie pulled over her head. She had brilliant blue eyes. "Oh, thank god you're okay! What happened to you? You didn't answer your phone and-Who's this? Is she fae?"

"Kenzi. I'm fiiiine." Bo hugged her. "This is Jenna. She saved me...I was dying on a college campus last night and she took me back to apartment and saved me."

Kenzi eyed Jenna, looking her up and down. "Thanks Jenna."

Jenna nodded, "No problem. It didn't take much."

Bo's claimed human turned her attention back to Bo, "Well, we need to call everyone and party at The Dal! It's time for another celebration!"

Bo flashed a look at Jenna, "It's a fae bar...neutral ground for both light and dark."

Jenna nodded and smiled, she wasn't one much for talking, she was actually pretty shy. Kenzi was already pulling out her phone and forwarding texts to everyone. When she was done, she squealed, "Let's go" and "Jenna's driving!" flinging her arms around both women.

As people started arriving at the club, Jenna tried to fade into the background; becoming a little uneasy. Bo found a way to escape conversation for a few minutes to walk over to Jenna.

"What's up?" Bo took her hand.

"I'm semi-socially awkward..."

"Then you REALLY need to meet Lauren Lewis." Bo halfway joked and then lifted Jenna's hand up to kiss it, sending her persuasive pulses trying to lift the edge off. Jenna noticed Trick and Dyson staring which actually didn't help her nervousness much. "She's a doctor." Bo lead her back into the group, walking up to Lauren.

"Lauren," Bo began. "This is Jenna. She's working on her Veterinary Medicine major."

"Really?" Lauren raised her eyebrows, setting her wine down. "That's exciting."

"Oh, believe me, you probably know how hard it can be, Doctor Lewis."

Bo retreated from the nerds, giving Jenna one last "persuasion pulse" before joining the boys and Kenz.

"So, what year are you?"

"Junior. I'm 22."  
"Wow. Still really young, huh?"  
"Mmm." Jenna responded. "Don't mistake my age for my actual maturity though. I've been mature since age 8."

"Noted," Lauren said sipping her glass. "So why vet and not people?"

"Uh, I like animals a lot more than most people. I do like you guys though, don't get me wrong."

"I'd love to pick your brain. If you're going to be sticking around for awhile, you could be of use to autopsies, and God knows that I need someone to stay awake when I start spouting off science jargon."

"Oooh, that must suck. Please, spout away." Jenna smiled and motioned with her arms.

Lauren thought for a second, "Okay, I've got a joke. Ready?" Jenna nodded. "How does Juliet maintain constant body temperature?"

"How?" Jenna was grinning widely in anticipation. She loved punchlines.

"Romeostasis." Lauren giggled as Jenna bursted out laughing.

"Okay, okay, I have one." Jenna paused, getting rid of her giggles but not her smile. "What is the fastest way to tell the sex of a chromosome?"

"I dunno, what?"

"Pull down it's genes," she bit her lip. Lauren laughed which proved contagious because Jenna's laughter stormed up again. They talked for another thirty minutes or so, getting to know each other and picking at each other's brains.

Bo walked over, "Hey, Jenna, Kenz and I were gonna head home soon. Just a heads up."

Jenna nodded, "Thanks, Bo."

"Bo," Lauren grabbed the two fae's attention again. "Thanks for introducing me to Jenna. I needed someone to nerd out with."

Bo smiled, obviously thinking something but not saying it. "I'm glad. She was worried about making friends earlier."

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged her for socially awkward."

"Oh, yeah. I'm reaaaaally shy. If it wasn't for Bo's persuasion pulses, I would have stayed in the back table all day."

Lauren cocked her head at Bo slightly, obviously not saying something either. Later, Jenna knew she'd have to ask Kenzi about the tension.

"Anyway, It was nice meeting you ." Jenna held out her hand for a shake.

"Uh, likewise," Lauren met her hand with Jenna's and gave a slightly awkward smile.

Bo linked arms with Jenna after she let go of Lauren's hand. "C'mon babe."

"Babe?" Mouthed Jenna while raising her eyebrows at Lauren. Lauren just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Woah," Jenna said in awe when arriving at Bo and Kenzi's place. In awe because it was riddled with trash and clothes. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me, hmm?"

"Yeah, sorry about the mess. We never get free time and, well, things pile up."

Jenna nodded, "I can't imagine what you guys go up against. Cleaning would probably pay up for my summer's stay?" She fluttered her eyelids at Bo.

"I dunno, it might cost you something a little extra," Bo wiped her tongue over her teeth before slowly and lightly kissing her.

"Oh, get a room you two, we just got back!" Kezi said, chewing on something she hailed from the kitchen.

"Mm," started Jenna. "Speaking of a room. Where do I get to stay?"

"Two options," Bo answered. "With me in my room, or we have an open guest room..."

"Whichever you prefer." Jenna's eyes sparkled. She honestly didn't care which, but she didn't want to annoy her by taking up space.

"Well, I prefer you with me."

Jenna bit her lip and chuckled, grabbing Bo's fingers and entwining them with hers. Energy buzzed off of her, washing over Bo. The succubus went to lead the way up to her bedroom, but the human stopped her. "I have to pee," She said. Bo directed her to the bathroom and told her she'd be waiting upstairs.

"Kenz?" Jenna spoke in a low, shy volume. "I've got a question..."

"Shoot," Kenzi paused. "But after all the shit I've been through, just don't literally shoot."

"Tension between Lauren and Bo? Highly noticeable."

"Surprising you didn't notice the tension between Bo and Dyson too...well long story short, as a succubus, Bo makes her rounds, and eventually everyone gets hurt. I'd be careful if I were you."

Jenna outstretched her neck in thought, apparently Bo did have a thing for science nerds. Damn. But she understood. Since going on fae-chases provides a terrible environment for a relationship, you'd think she might learn. She guessed a girl's gotta have some kind of escape. However, the question was did she want to hang around after summer ended.

"Are you smart with relationships?" Kenzi asked, noticing Jenna's thinking.

Jenna smiled slightly evilly. "You have almost no idea..." Jenna had been in quite a few relationships. Ranging from just benefits to a polygamous one. But that was another story ment for later. "Thanks, Kenzi."

"Mm-hm, anytime. But," She stopped Jenna before she could leave. "You might want to hear it from Bo instead of me."

Jenna nodded and ascended the stairs, strolling into Bo's bedroom. She was lying naked under the covers. It took Jenna's breath away. She kicked her shoes off and slipped off her pants before getting on Bo's bed. Their bed. She hovered over Bo, kissing her all over, lending her chi. Bo whispered her name over and over. Then she began to take control, but Jenna stopped her. "Ah, ah, ah. Your turn tonight." Bo gave her an intrigued look. No one really tried to treat her. It was always either a team effort or all her. Bo was snapped back to reality by Jenna's tongue contacting her lower lips. This surprised her so much that she let out an extremely loud moan, and Jenna's action only improved after that for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Jenna woke up feeling amazing. She rolled over, petted Bo's hair, and whispered, "I haven't had that much of a good night sleep in forever."

Bo smiled, "Wow, that was amazing last night. How did you even know about that spot?"

"I have an understanding about the human anatomy," she shrugged. "Speaking of anatomy...I asked Kenzi last night, about what's between you and Lauren. She said to confront you about it."

"Oh, you noticed, huh?" Bo created some space between the two of them. "Yes, Lauren and I dated...it ended roughly and there is some tension there. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Bo." Jenna touched her cheek. "I know it can be rough."

"Yeah, well the energy coming off of Lauren last night, irritated me and made me jealous."

Jenna gave her a look of confusion. "Why?"

Bo answered uncomfortably. "Not only was she eyeing you up and down, last night but her sexual chi was spiking because of you. I could see it."

"You can see energy? Oh, sorry-" She realized she needed to reply about Laren. "I didn't notice her intentions...I thought we were just being nerds together." Jenna paused, smiling and added jokingly. "Well, she was attractive."

"Oh, stop it." Bo lightly punched. "Any chance for a threesome?" She also joked.

Jenna coughed, "It wouldn't be the first time, actually."

"What?" Bo's eyes widened.

"I did have a short lived polygamous relationship once." Jenna explained. "The break up had nothing to do with me, The other two had a nasty fight."

"Was it hard? Getting over the two?"

"Well yes and no. We did all love each other, but it's what they wanted. It was for the best for them and that's what I wanted." Jenna smiled.

"Wow," Bo breathed. "You're better at dealing than me."

Jenna shrugged, "I've probably had more relationships than you...Or maybe I'm cold hearted?" She laughed. "Nah, babe. I'm just smart and a little reserved with my emotions. I have a tendency to realize human emotions will be human emotions and that I can move on and be surrounded by people who love me faster-sorry optimism trip I know." After that Jenna ventured into the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her hair and teeth.

Kenzi stumbled in sleepily and eyed Jenna. "Did you find the toothpaste?" She asked, rubbing her eye with a fist.

"Yeah of course, it was in the foot locker." Jenna pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Kenzi nodded, thinking about how the wolf and hotpants needed her assistance with it before. "Huh, okay." She said before walking out.


End file.
